Snow White
20,000 (during event) 9,500 (2019) |Premium Character? = |Limited Time = |No of Levels = 10 |Rarity = |Character Collection = Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs |Unlocked by = Welcome the Fairest |Quest = Bouquet: Hooray! |Tokens = 2}} 3}} }} is a limited-time character released with the , and is a part of the Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs character collection. About is the titular character and protagonist of Disney's 1937 animated film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. She is a young princess; the "Fairest of Them All", who, in her innocence, cannot see any evil in the world. This makes her more vulnerable to her evil jealous stepmother, the Queen, who wishes to be the fairest in the land; however, 's inherent kindness and purity inspires her friends, the forest animals, and the Seven Dwarfs, to protect her. is the first and youngest official Disney Princess and provided the basis for later heroines such as Cinderella and Aurora. Interactions Level Ups= |} |-|Activities= |- | align="center"|1 |Enjoying a Meal * Seven Dwarfs' Cottage | align="center"| Lvl 1 | |- | align="center"|3 |Goodbye Kiss | align="center"| Lvl 3 | |- | align="center"|7 |Helping at Home * Seven Dwarfs' Cottage | align="center"| Lvl 7 | |- | align="center"|4 |Seeming Harmless * Seven Dwarfs' Cottage | align="center"| Lvl 3 | |- | align="center"|7 |Enjoying Some Treats * Snow White (Comfy) & Princess Dressing Room (Ench. Lvl 1) | align="center"| | |- | align="center"|9 |Sing a Relaxing Song * Snow White (Comfy) & Princess Dressing Room (Ench. Lvl 3) | align="center"| | |- | align="center"|3 |Dancing a Round | align="center"| Lvl 9 | |- | align="center"|? |Serenade * Seven Dwarfs' Cottage | align="center" nowrap| Lvl 6 | |- | align="center"|6 |Careful Walk in the Woods * Snow White's Scary Adventures | align="center"| Lvl 8 | |- | align="center"|8 |Listening to Advice * Snow White's Scary Adventures | align="center" nowrap| Lvl 10 | |- | align="center"|5 |Helping Out * Seven Dwarfs' Cottage | align="center"| Lvl 9 | |- | align="center"|9 |Watching the Well * Snow White's Scary Adventures | align="center"| Lvl 8 | |- | align="center"|10 |Speaking with the Birds | | |- | align="center"|6 |Stories and Songs * Seven Dwarfs' Cottage | align="center"| Lvl 6 | |} |-|Event Activities= |} |-|Level Ups (During Event)= |} Costumes * Snow White (Comfy) Trivia * is available to purchase in the Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Legendary Chests Promotions. * was re-released during The Tower Challenge Event on 29th September 2019. Quests Quests| Quests}} Gallery update-16-18.png|Snow White has been unlocked! ws-snow_white.png|Welcome! clu-snow_white-2.png|Goodness me, that was a surprise! clu-snow_white-3.png|Oh, how sweet! clu-snow_white-4.png|La, la, la, la, la! *giggle* I just had to sing a little song. clu-snow_white-5.png|Goodness me, that was a surprise! clu-snow_white-6.png|Oh, how sweet! clu-snow_white-7.png|La, la, la, la, la! *giggle* I just had to sing a little song. clu-snow_white-8.png|Goodness me, that was a surprise! clu-snow_white-9.png|Oh, how sweet! clu-snow_white-10.png|La, la, la, la, la! *giggle* I just had to sing a little song. clu-snow_white-11.png|(Max level) Category:Characters Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Limited Time Category:Disney Princesses Category:Update 16 Category:Playable Characters